1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to axle alignment machines and more particularly to an alignment machine designed to use both the static and dynamic method of aligning axles on trailers and other vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore axle alignment machines have not used both the static and dynamic method but have merely used the static method. It is known that one means to align axles on trailers is to use a road test, noticing the degree that the rear of the trailer runs to the right or the left of the center of an imaginary line extending from the king pin on the trailer rearward towards the back of the trailer. Adjustments were then made to the axles and by a trial and error method the trailer was eventually made to run true.